Truth or Dare
by Katie.d13
Summary: Pery Jackson style! So yes there are a million of these things, but i was bored and...well thus the story was born! Its an everage boring day so Travis comes up the idea of Truth or Dare! Accepting Dares and Truths!
1. Boredom

**A/N Okay so this is going to be one of those Truth or Dare fics where everyone is out of Character and its just funny and retarded! I will accept dares and truths! Thanks! Okay! Here we Go! **

"I am really bored," Grover muttered. "Like, ten times more bored than yesterday."

Percy, Annnabeth, Katie, Grover, Nico, Travis and Connor sat at the top of half blood hill under Thalia's pine longing for something to do. It was right after breakfast on a Saturday, so there were no lessons.

"Well at least yesterday we found something to do!" Percy yelled.

"Looking up pictures of naked girls on the internet," Annabeth snapped angrily, "Does not count on finding something to do!"

The guys snickered and the girls rolled their eyes in disgust. Then Annabeth added, "Especially when you have girlfriends!" and punched Percy in the arm.

"Yeah!" Katie said punching Travis.

"You guys are so immature," Connor said. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked.

"That is coming from the most immature, not serious most annoying kid I know," Annabeth said.

"HAHA!" Connor exclaimed and turned to his twin. "In your face! I beat you out at all of those titles!" Travis narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"It just makes him that much more awesome to hang out with," Nico pointed out and all the guys nodded, while Connor was still beaming.

"You are all idiots," Katie said. "Minus Annabeth."

"Thank you," Annabeth said smugly.

"I know what we can do!" Grover yelled. Everyone's eyes darted in his direction. Suddenly they were all alert and ready to do something, _anything_. Grover saw the pressure that was held on him, and he had a brain fart. "Oh…I uh…forget now."

Everyone groaned and fell back in the grass.

"I know!" Travis said sitting up. The others did the same eager to hear what he has to say. "We can play Truth or Dare!"

They all groaned and sat back. "Hey it's that or I call Apollo down so we can have a karaoke night."

"NO!" They all said in unison.

"Okay then!" Travis yelled rather loudly. "Lets start!"

"I'll go first!" Percy volenteered, "Nico, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh…" He murmured.

"Yeah…?" Percy erged.

"Uh…I pick…" He stammered.

"Nico…" Percy said getting a little impatient.

"Truth!"

"Alright then—"

"No, no, wait, Dare."

"Okay then—"

"No, wait Truth, no Dare, no—"

"Nico! I dare you to…"

**A/N haha! Im evil! Okay so Im trying to think of an ultimate start off dare! Give me suggestions and then the next chapter will be up soon! :) Review! Thanks bye!**


	2. Prank Calls and Little Girls

**A/N thanks for all the submissions guys! They will be used most definitely…well most of them and I may put more of a twist on them.**

"…to prank call Clarisse on Annabeth's phone!" Percy finished smugly. He crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Why with my phone?" Annabeth asked.

"You're the only one with a phone," Travis said, which was a lie but Annabeth didn't know that.

"Why does it have to be Clarisse?" Nico whined. "Anyone but her!"

"Okay…" Percy thought a moment. "How about Athena?"

"No! Clarisse is good!" Nico insisted. "Give me the phone."

Annabeth dialed the phone, put it one speaker phone and handed it to Nico. It rang twice and then Clarisse answered with, "What?"

"Uh, hey Clarisse." Nico said. "It's Chris."

The others in the group held back a laugh, this was going to be funny.

"Oh!" Clarisse exclaimed. "Oh, hey! Um, hey…Uh sorry. Are you—erm—back from Olympus yet?"

"Oh, no, I had to pick up some pizza," Nico stammered. Connor and Travis shook their heads in disappointment. This was getting no where. "You want some because I know you just love pizza. Especially when I saw you eating it yesterday at dinner."

You could just see Clarisse blushing furiously. The others were holding back laughter. "Oh, um you saw that? Uh, no I don't want any pizza thanks. I was just—," Just then Clarisse walked onto the Vollyball Quart and looked up at Nico on the hill. "NICO!" She yelled.

That's is when they all broke out laughing as Nico broke out running to the lake. Clarisse was cursing the antire way down after Nico and then threw some curses at the others on the hill.

"Okay," Katie said calming the others down a tiny bit. "Who is next?"

"Well Nico is supposed to ask someone now, but I'm pretty sure he wont be joining us for a while," Percy murmured. "And honestly, I knew where Clarisse was I just wanted to see what would happen when she caught Nico."

"You're evil," Annabeth said.

"So is he!" Percy exclaimed. "You should see what he did to my groins!"

"We did NOT need to hear that!" both Katie and Annabeth exclaimed.

"Oh you know you wanted to!" Percy said scooting a little closer to Annabeth raising his eyebrows.

"No! I did not!" Annabeth yelled pushing at Percy but was smiling.

"Okay," Katie said, "Because we wont be hearing from Nico for a while, who is going to take his turn."

"I will!" Connor said. "Annabeth!"

"Oh, Zeus help me," Annabeth mumbled.

"Truth or Dare?"

Annabeth thought a moment then said, "Dare."

"I dare you to run around camp wearing this," He held up a tiny cap that had one of those spinners on the top. "And say hello to everyone you see. Oh, and you have to carry this lollypop and act like a little girl. Oh and put your hair in pigtails! Oh and skip around while you do it with a very large smiled! And—,"

"Okay! That's enough!" Annabeth said. "I'll do the freaking dare."

She pulled out her pony tail and put one pigtail in. She then borrowed a hair tie from Katie and put the other half of her hair up. She grabbed the cap and the oversized lollypop Connor held. She was frowning at that with a deathly glare.

"Don't forget to smile!" Connor yelled rather loudly. Annabeth forced a large creepy girlie smile.

Then she turned and started skipping off down the hill towards the cabins. "HI!" She said super little girlish like to an Ares camper who had been playing basketball.

Everyone on the hill was cracking up. "I need to get this on video!" Grover yelled and ran off after Annabeth pulling out a camera. He lost one of his shoes in the process. The others ran after him.

**A/N And that was the first two dares of the game. Okay… they weren't really Ultimate like I had promised but oh well! Still ****taking suggestions****! Please Review!**


	3. Ketchup or Blood?

**A/N haha! Thanks for the great truths and dares guys! :) Grover's dare is courtesy of Daughter of Hypnos. :thanks for the dare! Lol! :) Here is chapter three!**

"Okay, that was retarded," Annabeth snapped as her, Katie, Grover, Percy, Connor, Travis, and now Nico who had a black eye sat down on the beach. Annabeth pulled her hair out of pigtails and then started rubbing her cheek bones for they hurt from smiling too much. She chucked the lollypop at Connor.

"Hey," Nico said. "What ever happened to my turn?"

"Connor took it because you were being beat up by Clarisse," Katie said.

"This is going on Youtube, Annabeth," Grover said fiddling with his phone.

"Good luck with that goat boy," Annabeth retorted. "You just filmed me around _Camp Half Blood_. Now tell me, how is that going to work out?"

Grover stopped short with his phone and glared at Annabeth. He put his phone away and said, "Just go Annabeth."

"Umm, okay!" Annabeth looked at Grover evilly. "Grover—,"

"Oh crap," Grover muttered.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"Is that a question or your answer?" Annabeth asked rolling her eyes.

"It depends on what it is," Grover murmured.

"Grover, I dare you to drink a whole bottle of ketchup."

"What?" Grover exclaimed.

"You heard me," Annabeth smirked. "Serves you right for video taping me. So, suck it goat boy!"

"Where am I going to find a full bottle of ketchup?" Grover asked thinking that he had gotten his way out of this.

"I got it," Travis jumped up and raced back towards the cabins.

"I hate you, Travis!" Grover yelled. The others just laughed.

A few minutes later…

"Here is your ketchup," Travis dropped a whole half gallon of ketchup in his lap.

Grover swallowed. "All of it?"

"All of it," Annabeth confirmed.

"Can I have, like French fries to go with it?"

"Drink it Grover!" Percy yelled irritably.

Grover took one last look at the ketchup bottle muttered, "I should have spent the day with Juniper," opened up the bottle and started to drink.

It was a little hard to watch as he gagged every two gulps, and the others tried to hold their lunch down and laugh at the same time. Some ketchup fell from his mouth and covered his shirt. It looked a little like blood if you looked at him the right way. The other six were laughing the entire time.

It took Grover ten maybe fifteen minutes to finish the bottle. When he did, he nearly fainted and threw up. The other six laughed even more.

"Children?" A voice said.

"It's the fuzz!" Connor yelled and ran into the woods.

"What?" Percy, Annabeth and Nico asked in unison.

"Chiron!" Katie hissed and the six of them left the beach through the forest. Travis stayed and watched Chiron find Grover first.

"Children what are you—oh my," Chiron looked at Grover on the beach and the puke of redness next to him. He looked like he was bleeding and he threw up blood. "Uh, I want this recorded that wasn't me," Chiron glanced around nervously. "Um, Grover?"

"Ugh, Mph, Erm, blah," Was all Grover said.

"Um," Chiron turned down the beach and ran waving his hands in the air. "MEDIC!"

Travis could barely hold in his laughter as he caught up to the group and told them what happened. They all laughed and agreed to continue this tomorrow.

**A/N Okay so how was it? Thanks for the dare, Daughter of Hypnos! You rock! Yeah! Okay so please review and send in more truths and dares! :) Thanks guys! :)**


	4. Continueous Counting, Makeovers & Kisses

**A/N Sorry! It's been a while hasn't it? I'll try to update more frequently! I promise! **

The next day, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Travis, Connor, Nico and Katie all met behind the forges. It was already a hot day, but the heat radiating from the forges was intense.

"Why are we back here again?" Percy whined. He was sprawled out in the grass trying not to touch himself because he might make himself even more hot.

"Aww!" Katie said, "Is the wittle son of Poseidon to hawt?"

Percy looked up and nodded.

"To bad!" Annabeth yelled. "So are the rest of us!"

"This is the one place we might not get caught." Connor said. The rest of them shrugged.

"Grover!" Travis yelled.

Grover jumped almost ten feet into the air. He was still sick from the day before and he had gone almost insane.

"It's your turn!" Travis reminded him happily.

"Uhhhhh….." Grover said thinking, "Connor….Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" Connor said happily. He leaned towards Nico. "I like being different."

"You're different alright," Percy said.

"How many pranks have you done in your entire life?" Grover asked. The group groaned. "What?"

"You know how long this is going to take?" Katie demanded.

"Uh…" Grover stammered.

"Okay!" Connor yelled. "Let's see, we'll start with Pre-K. There was the snakes, the butterflies, the erasers, the,"

"Ohh, that was a good one," Travis said.

"Can we just say a lot?" Nico asked.

Connor started mumbling to himself and counting off his fingers. Soon he was taking off his shoes and counting his toes too. The group scrunched their noses.

"Do you ever wash those socks?" Annabeth asks.

Connor looked up from counting. "You're supposed tow wash socks?"

They sat there for another ten minutes listening to Connor count.

"Nico, it's your turn." Percy declared. "Ask."

"But I'm not done!" Connor yelled.

"We'll continue while you're counting," Katie said. Connor shrugged and agreed.

"Okay, Katie," Nico said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Katie said with confidence.

"Run into the Aphrodite cabin and ask for a makeover."

"Imma kill you," Katie muttered, her confidence fading. "I'll be right back, but first, Travis, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Travis said. "Let's see how this turns out?"

"Make out with Grover," Katie said. "Video tape this for me Annabeth."

"Already on it," Annabeth said taking out her phone.

"I hate you!" Travis called after Katie.

"I love you too!"

"Why me?" Grover asked. "Why not Percy?"

"I don't want to kiss his ketchup germy lips!" Travis yelled. Meanwhile, Connor was still crazed with counting.

"Thirty seconds," Annabeth said.

Travis sighed and held out his arms. "Jump Grover!" He said with a smile.

"Nuh, uh," Grover said. "There is no way. Nope, I'll never do it. Never."

Travis, being Travis, jumped on Grover and kissed him. Annabeth could barely keep the camera still she was laughing so hard. All of them were. Connor even took time off of counting to watch. After forty five seconds they stopped.

"That was thirty right?" Travis asked whipping his lips. Grover was spitting in the background.

"That was forty-five!" Percy yelled still laughing.

"OHH! YUCK!" Grover and Travis yelled.

"Oh Shit!" Connor yelled. "I lost count!"

"What number were you at?" Nico asked.

"400-something, and I was on the summer before second grade."

Everyone gaped at him. That's a lot of pranks. Travis just smiled triumphantly.

They waited ten more minutes for Katie to come back. She didn't come, so the six of them started playing _Whack a Forge_ wall where they smacked their hand to the side of the forges and whoever stopped first lost.

When Katie finally got back she was furious. She had her long brown hair that was normally straight curled and there was makeup covering her face. It made her look pretty though. Her green eyes were bulging out. Her red lips popped out from her face. She walked over to Nico kicked him in the shins and sat back down next to Travis crossing her arms.

"Aww!" Percy said, "You look so pretty!" He then received an elbow in the ribs from Annabeth.

"You do!" Travis said and taped her nose. Katie punched him in the arm, and he snuck a kiss on her cheek.

"Ha!" Katie yelled. "You smell like Enchiladas!"

"Shut up," Travis said whipping his mouth again. And they all broke out laughing again. Violence broke out sometimes and the boys would start resealing for no reason and the girls would sit back and take pictures. It was a fun day, except when Katie got back to her cabin and tried washing off the makeup. It was enchanted to stay on for almost three days! She went to cabin thirteen and punched Nico again that night.

**A/N How was that guys? Still accepting those Truths and Dares! I can't even wait for the next chapter. AGAIN sorry it took so long! It's been a VERY busy summer.**


End file.
